Conventional safety clutch models incorporate a sensing device, such as a switch, which provides a signal to a controller. The safety clutch is designed to protect a robot or automatic motion device, welding torch or other mounted device, mounting arm, and fixtures from damage in the event of an end of robotic/automatic arm crash. Typically, the safety clutch senses movement in the end of arm mounted equipment, and in the case of a crash, shuts down all robotic/automatic functions.
A hard-wired cable extending from the clutch to the controller for the robotic/automatic arm provides the path for the sensing signal sensed by the safety clutch. This hard-wired cable can be easily damaged due to weld spatter, catching on fixtures or equipment, constant flexing and normal wear and tear.